Déchiré
by dark-wolfling
Summary: He was cold, arrogant and indifferent. She was kind, sweet and clumsy. Both of them, with secrets of their past.
1. Runaway

**Déchiré **

_He was cold, arrogant and indifferent. She was kind, sweet and clumsy. Both of them, with secrets of their past._

* * *

"I heard your mom was with him again. How does your dad feel about it?" 

Sakura tried to shut her ears from the voices around her. But it didn't work. The voices kept on tormenting her already troubled mind. Finally, unable to take it anymore she got up, abruptly. Instantly, she regretted her action. The world suddenly became a spinning carousel. Grabbing on to the nearest thing, she tried to stable herself. The thing turned out to be a person. Strong, warm hands wrapped around her small, petite ones to help. Instead of being grateful, she muttered a "Get lost."

Drunk and troubled, she left the bar, leaving behind an unrecognized 'saint' and her 'friends'. Little did she know, the 'saint' was to be very well-acquainted with her in the near future.

XXX

"Sakura? Is that really you? Oh dear God, what have they done to you?" Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the famous ex-designer cried out in worry.

Cold, hungry and tired, a half-dead girl was brought into the humble two-room flat, taken in by her best friend. Well, ex-best friend if you count in the fact that she hadn't contacted her in seven years.

As Tomoyo rushed around getting warm water, filling up the bath, preparing the room… Sakura stood in the middle of the hallway feeling more disoriented than she had ever felt in her life. Everything was a mess. Her life was a mess.

And it was just about to get messier.

XXX

"I would like to get a job," Sakura stated one morning in the presence of Tomoyo and her boyfriend, Eriol. Both of them stared at her incredulously.

"What are about university?" "Are you out of your mind? You just escaped a family crisis!" Both boy and girl cried out.

"What family crisis, Tomoyo?" Sakura looked at her with wide-innocent eyes. Tomoyo looked down with an 'Oh, right' face. Sakura had already informed them of her future plans. Forget her family (or what was left of it), move on with whatever she had (dignity and friends), and get a job. Everything was to be a brand-new phase. She even became best friends with Tomoyo again who having had her own share of bad experiences, decided to aid Sakura in her new life.

"But what about university, Sakura? Tomoyo was always telling me that her best friend had great dreams to get to Business University and come out tops," Eriol added in concern. Although Sakura had just met the man, she sensed that he was a good man but with his own secrets. But what surprise was that to her, from that day she ran away, she decided to hide with herself the thousands of lies that had surrounded her.

"Opportunity cost, Eriol. Something has to be forgone in order to gain something else. You can't have it both ways."

Eriol kept quiet. This girl was pretty determined in moving on with life and he wanted to help, having heard the difficult stories these two girls had gone through, he felt like a big brother to them, only he had developed special feelings for the dark-haired one.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is show our support," Tomoyo sighed in defeat. Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically. "And," Tomoyo took the hint, "we'll help you look for a job as well." Saying that, she took Eriol's hand into her own to illustrate who the 'we' was.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled.

XXX

Glancing at the mirror, Sakura smiled at her reflection as her best friend tightened the pony tail at the back of her head. "Thank you guys, you have no idea how I appreciate this."

"Good luck then, for your first job. I thought that secretary would fit your image quite well. Well, Eriol looked into the pay details and I've approved of the salary as well as the safe location. Because of our inside source, you can skip the interview! But that'll mean your behavior will be heavily scrutinized."

Eriol appeared at the door, "It's a pretty long distance, and I can send you there."

Touched, Sakura smiled but shook her head, "No thank you Eriol, there is a reason I woke up at six in the morning."

Eriol chuckled in embarrassment, "All right."

XXX

Once Sakura emerged from the underground tunnel, she took note of her surroundings. After 21 years of comfort, she was suddenly thrown into the real world to face life with her new-found friends, without family. Sighing at the drastic turn her life had made, she turned around and headed straight into the building, or rather, curb. Tripping, she let our a small scream as a shiny black car stopped suddenly in front of her.

Unable to register what had just occurred, Sakura remained frozen on the road. A flustered chauffeur got out the car, asking if the lady was alright. It took awhile for Sakura to register that the lady was her.

Suddenly, a dark opaque window rolled down, revealing a chiseled face with eyes hidden beneath a pair of sunglasses. "Watch your step, woman. Frank, get back in and drive," he ordered the driver who gave an apologetic bow to Sakura before returning to the car.

Sakura bit back the string of words she was about to throw back at the man. She tried to persuade herself that the man having rolled up his window was lucky enough to dodge her insults. She promised herself that she was no longer going to be the girl she was brought up to be. Spoilt, useless, helpless, pathetic. She was a changed woman.

Picking herself up, she looked down at her bruised suit. "The boss will just have to make do," she said to no one in particular as she dusted herself off and carried on into the building.

XXX

"And so, if you have any problems, just contact me. Try not to disturb the boss," the nice lady from the counter told me as she brought her tour of the office to an end. "You can remember your way back to your desk?" Sakura tried to look confident and gave a quick nod. "That's good. Now, the boss will be in later. He has yet to be informed of his new secretary and he's off to get his must-have coffee since his secretary isn't here to do it for him. Well, now that he has one, good luck!" She winked and left.

"Right, where was my desk?"

XXX

"Sir, our stocks have gone up but our rival is threatening to pull everything down. We've got to come up with a plan," a hurried-looking man tried to tell his boss.

The immaculately-suited man stopped in his tracks, took off his sunglasses and peered into the other man's eyes, "Well, indeed you have to come up with a plan. So, may I ask you why you're still standing here, telling me about your I-have-yet-to-hear-about plan!" The older man looked scared stiff for a moment before bowing low and dismissing himself.

Exhaling sharply, the young man returned his sunglasses to rest on the bridge of his nose as he carried on his way towards his office. "Sir, your new secretary-" the nice lady tried to inform him.

"What secretary?" As those words left his mouth, the just-returned sunglasses got knocked of his face and the cup of coffee in his hand got knocked out, sending numerous brown droplets raining onto the carpet. "What in the name of-"

He glanced down at the culprit. At the same time, the fallen looked up. Emerald clashed with amber. "YOU?!"

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

I haven't written in ages. So, whatever goes... By the way, the title means 'Torn'. 


	2. Numbers

**Déchiré**

_He was cold, arrogant and indifferent. She was kind, sweet and clumsy. Both of them, with secrets of their past._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Characters are not mine. Story.. maybe. I don't know. So many people have written stories. Any two may bear resemblance to each other. So yea, can't vouch on that.

* * *

He glanced down at the culprit. At the same time, the fallen looked up. Emerald clashed with amber. "YOU?!"

XXX

"I tried to tell you, boss…" the nice lady was interrupted by a strong hand held up.

"Nobody tries to tell the boss," Li Syaoran, famous and the youngest successful businessman in Hong Kong stressed on the second word. "They either do it or they don't. And apparently you didn't."

After the nice lady left, Sakura spoke up, "That was pretty much uncalled for, especially for such a successful young boss like you." Then muttering to herself, "By the time you're 40, you'll probably only have the animals and plants as your friends."

To her misfortune, or rather, to his excellent sense of hearing, the temperature of the place continued to rise.

"Now, who in a sound mind would want to hire someone like you?"

"Anyone hot, young, smart and sexy," Sakura replied breezily to which the young man face's expression reacted to by turning darker. "And the last time I checked, I was already a confirmed employee in this place."

"Not if I can help it," he answered.

"Alright, if you really want to know why someone would hire me… that's because I'm confident, easy-going, smart, talented, bold and very good with people," Sakura stated, nodding her head at the last characteristic.

"Your people skills have impressed me so far," he muttered sarcastically to which Sakura beamed and nodded in agreement. "But that does not mean I will want to hire-"

The nice lady burst into the room, "Boss, there's been a crisis. Someone leaked an inside source, and our stocks will start to plummet in a couple of hours if we don't do something quick."

Immediately, the sarcastic side of her new boss disappeared and in place, a very quick-thinking, efficient and intelligent boss emerged. "Alright, get Steffi down to do the number work, John should start on the tracking, you can start keying in the data, and you," Syaoran diverted his attention towards the bored-looking Sakura on the couch, "go home."

"But-" Sakura tried to protest.

"Sir! Steffi's not in today," the nice lady informed him, her brows furrowed in seriousness.

Sakura sighed loudly and got off the chair, "Let the expert handle it."

Syaoran was going to shout at her for taking matters into her own hands but the nice lady was already leading her to a computer with stacks of paper piled next to it.

"I'll have to deal with her later."

XXX

"That was a quick save, Boss," the staff commended their talented boss for his brilliant plan. They had survived the crisis, for now.

As the others slowly left the room, the nice lady asked, "Sir, what do we do with the new girl? Do we leave her on the desk she's currently on or put her in the room next to yours?"

The headache that had left Syaoran immediately came back, full force. "I'll attend to that personally."

XXX

"Aww, damn it! I almost got that son of a turkey," Sakura mumbled angrily as she viciously hit the buttons while her sword lashed out at her opponents. "Just a bit more, just a bit more…" A couple of seconds later, her slim hands left the keyboard she shot them up in the air, letting out a cry of victory, "YESSSS!!!"

Behind her, someone cleared her throat.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?" Sakura exclaimed as she swung her chair around to look at the person. Once round, the excitement in her voice faltered, "Oh, you. I guess you wouldn't share the joy of me succeeding in beating the Mafia Boss." Syaoran's face remained unchanged. "Alright, if you don't mind, I'll be moving on to Stage Five."

Before Sakura could turn her chair back to face the monitor, a large warm hand shot out and grabbed her wrists. Pulling her off the chair, he dragged her into his office, pushing her into the nearest chair and slamming the door in the process.

"Not a fan amongst the girls, eh?" Sakura remarked as she rubbed her wrist which was red from the pulling. "You better have a good reason for making me leave my game mid-way."

Syaoran tried to remain calm, "What are you still doing here? I told you to go home."

Sakura let out a small snort, "and leave you to deal with the numbers alone?! Please! You probably don't even know how to use a calculator."

"Numbers? What numbers?" He glanced down at the nicely-tabulated records he received an hour ago. "These?! You did all these?" Rubbing his temples, he fell back onto his own chair and picked up a folder, "Let's look at your resume again, shall we?"

XXX

"For the millionth time… I am Japanese who happens to be able to speak Cantonese very fluently. And yes, this is my first job. No, I've never been to university." Sakura droned before realization hit her, "Wait a minute, are you commending me? For being a smart girl?"

Syaoran was about to blurt out a sarcastic comment but Sakura cut him, "Alright, alright. So, do I get the job?"

Clearing his throat, Syaoran stated, "I expect my employees to be in before me and you'll work overtime when I say you will."

Sakura beamed, "Yay, now I can go home to chill out. See you around!"

"What are you doing? You just got your job and you want to go home?!" Syaoran said, incredulousness evident in his tone.

"You can't stop me! Besides, I'm exhausted after playing a humongous part in saving the company," Sakura smiled and headed towards the door.

"And for your information, I do know how to use a bloody calculator."

Sakura smirked, "Alright, if you say so."

XXX

_Meanwhile, in a rich part of Tokyo, Japan._

"What do you mean that my daughter ran away?!" her eyes turned menacing as she glared at her house servant. "She's been away for two months and now, you tell me!" Enraged, she picked up a nearby vase and flung it against the wall.

"You will find her."

* * *

So, the scenario now: Sakura runs away from her home, Japan and stays with Tomoyo and Eriol in Hong Kong.  
Sakura's age: 21.  
Syaoran's age: 28.


	3. Secret

**Déchiré**

_He was cold, arrogant and indifferent. She was kind, sweet and clumsy.  
Both of them, with secrets of their past._

* * *

XXX

_In the bustling streets of Hong Kong_

"My god-son's going to love this," Sakura smiled as she held up a light blue jumper. Squealing in delight, she whirled around only to face Tomoyo and Eriol.

"What god-son?"

"Oh, you know," Sakura said mindlessly, "the son that's going to be coming from over there," she said and pointed towards Tomoyo's belly. Immediately, the faces of Tomoyo and Eriol flushed red.

"Now," Sakura smiled in triumph, "let me just go over there to pay for this and we'll have lunch together!"

Skipping to the counter, she left the two looking at each other. "I don't remember Sakura being like that," Tomoyo remarked.

XXX

"So anyway, I haven't had a meal with you guys in ages! Ever since I got that job," Sakura let out a small growl.

"It's only been five days, Sakura," Eriol commented. The weekend had arrived, to Sakura's enormous relief.

"But that guy makes me work overtime everyday!" Sakura whined, "If I didn't know working would be that tough, I'll have chosen university instead…"

There was a moment of silence before Tomoyo spoke up in a small voice, "that's still possible, Sakura. You know, there's a really good business university in Hong Kong, you should give it a shot."

"Right," Sakura remarked, "and where will the money come from?"

"There are your parents," Tomoyo blurted out and regretted it immediately. Sakura's face took a drastic turn.

"Even if I have to become a beggar on the streets, I will never, never go back there and ask them for money." Then, as if a storm had suddenly cleared up, Sakura's face became bright and cheery again as she said excitedly, "Now, where's the Double caramel chocolate chunk scoop I ordered?"

XXX

"And so, in order to be a head above the rest, we have to revamp our product ideas and if possible, improve our service, stressing on the importance of consideration and-"

"I'm here!" Sakura burst into the room, glanced around and walked confidently to the chair next to the boss, Li Syaoran. "Excuse me, err," Sakura stared at the guy in front of her, "I believe you're in my seat."

After stammering his apologies, the guy got up and took another seat at the back. "Thank you!" Sakura smiled nicely and sat on the chair, swinging it round to face the presenter, her boss. She gave him a wider smile.

"Now," Syaoran muttered darkly, "where was I.'

XXX

When the meeting came to a close, Syaoran announced, "Sakura Kinomoto, in my office immediately." He proceeded to walk back to his office, leaving Sakura behind to deal with the numerous sheets of paper.

"Wait up!" she cried as she struggled to keep a hold onto the papers, her mug, her glasses and her notebook.

Once the door was safely sealed behind him, Syaoran turned around and began his lashing. "Who the hell do you think you are? Just storming into the middle of the meeting like that?! This is a corporation. Every minute is precious. We cannot afford to-"

"First of all I did not storm," Sakura declared indignantly, "I strode in." Syaoran's face turned darker. "And secondly…" Sakura paused mid-way. Images of her life in the past flashed in her head. In her mind, she saw how she used to get the way she wanted, how she was able to afford everything and anything that was anything, how she used to be a stuck-up, rich, spoilt brat, how she used to…

Sakura blinked once. Then twice… Everything was different now.

"Secondly…?" Syaoran inquired impatiently.

"Secondly," Sakura smiled sincerely, "I'm sorry for being late. It shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again. Alright, I should start working on those new set of data we received. Have a good day, sir."

And the door clicked shut, leaving Syaoran to stare in bafflement.

XXX

Ever since that incident, Syaoran could find no more reason to fire the girl. He could tell, through her work, that she was trying her best. She worked very hard, she didn't- Oh, scratch that, she rarely complained about working overtime and she even skipped some meals to meet the deadlines.

A month had passed ever since he took in the 'Mafia-boss murderer'. On the way into office one morning, he caught her in a compromising position. And no! Not that sort of 'caught her'. He saw her, yea; he saw her kneeling down on the floor trying to catch the flying papers in the air while trying to pick up whatever's fallen. Her body-hugging pencil skirt restricted her movements, resulting in very weird gestures by the lady who kept cursing at each piece of paper that escaped her grip.

Syaoran walked calmly over to the window and with a slight tug, shut it tight. "I'm ashamed to call you my personal assistant," he commented lightly as he walked out.

Sakura looked down at the scattered papers on the floor, now still and unmoving due to the lack of wind currents. Her only response was an embarrassing, "Oh."

XXX

It was the almost five in the evening, Syaoran was already packing up. As he saved he last document on the computer, he heard a knock before his door swung open to reveal a beautiful emerald-eyed lady.

"Li-san!" she cried out, surprising him. "Do I really have to finish that stack today? I mean, I can stay back and finish up today but that means I'll have to do an over-time again and I have a date with-"

He didn't wait for her to finish. "Go ahead, Kinomoto. Pack up, leave. That's it for today. I'm leaving too, so go if you want."

Sakura stared, stunned momentarily before his words sank in fully, "Whoo! Sakura baby's out to party! Thank you, Li-san!" she said and jumped up to hug him. Letting go as quick as she had held on, she started skipping out of the room.

"Although," Syaoran added making Sakura stop in her gleeful skips, "It'll always look good on your records if you stayed back and do more work," he said suggestively.

Sakura glared at him and said, "Over a whale's dead body." Then smiling as though she was the sweetest thing on earth, she waved, "Bye Li-san! Have fun partying! New club's in town. It's time to shake that booty!" Winking, she ran off.

Syaoran stared at the empty spot. What kind of girl was she? It was as though her personality was split. One moment she could be bossy, ordering people around and literally taking over his position as boss. Another moment she could be attentive, and listened to him, cooperating really well. She was maze.

Syaoran stopped in his thoughts. "Well, maybe so am I."

XXX

"Mom," Syaoran called out as he entered the room with the slippers provided. "Mommy, where are you?" he said louder in Cantonese. He walked through the entire 'flat' in search for his beloved mother when he finally spotted her at the balcony, staring at her flowers.

"Mom," Syaoran's voice was gentler and filled with love, "how have you been?" He kneeled down beside his mother who was propped up against a chair. Her eyes seemed distant and her face emotionless, the wrinkles on her face depicted her exhaustion and constant worries. Syaoran smiled sadly at the picture. How long had it been since his dad passed away? Even numbers didn't matter anymore. His mother was still hurting.

The door clicked open and Syaoran turned to face the intruder. "Oh it's you, Mr Li! Haven't seen you in quite awhile."

"Yes," Syaoran looked down shamefully, "You know, work. Company's been on the run these few days."

The lady smiled, "I believe you'll do quite well, Mr Li. Your family has high hopes. Anyway, some updates on your mother…" Syaoran nodded, listening attentively, frowning at his mother's hardships and smiling at her progress.

After the talk, Syaoran stayed with his mother a bit before deciding to take his leave It was already nine at night and he had had dinner with his mother. "Goodbye, mother. I'll come back again," he said softly and bend down to give his mother a warm kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

His mother simply continued staring into space. Syaoran sighed sadly inwardly and got up to leave. His car left the driveway of the huge grounds, on his way out, he passed the big sign:

_International Asylum, Hong Kong _

* * *

I must apologise for the huge age gap between the two.My reason for doing so is to show the difference in their level of maturity. Syaoran's supposed to be older, more experienced while Sakura, younger, innocent and less experienced.


	4. Hot

**Déchiré**

* * *

_He was cold, arrogant and indifferent. She was kind, sweet and clumsy.  
Both of them, with secrets of their past._

* * *

XXX

She was hung-over. She hadn't been that badly hung-over in a long time. And to make matters worse, she was late. Very late.

"Not good," Sakura moaned as she jostled for a space on the train. Glancing at her watch, she moaned again, "Definitely not good," as she jostled for a space on the elevator heading towards her office. And when the lift doors opened revealing her boss, she moaned even louder, "Very very very bad."

She stumbled into her office and threw her bag on the chair as she sat on her seat, rubbing her head vigorously trying to remove the headache she was currently experiencing.

"What are you doing here," Li Syaoran's voice rang loudly in her ears. Sakura grunted, signaling the obvious. "Go home."

Sakura glanced up quickly, regretting it immediately as the world swung before her very eyes. "Nuh-uh. You are not firing me now. I'll get that stack done, as promised."

"I said go home," Syaoran said louder. When Sakura didn't budge from her seat, eyes half-closed in pain, Syaoran took the initiative and held her arm, pulling her out of the office, into the lift, and right into the comfortable seat of his Lexus 400h SUV.

XXX

Half-dazed, a dizzy Tomoyo got out of bed. It was almost noon and her stomach was feeling empty. Stumbling into the kitchen, she grabbed the jug of water and drank its contents straight from it.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called out. Clutching her growling stomach, she called out louder, "Sakura! Let's go grab a bite, shall we?" When she heard no response, she headed towards the girl's bedroom. Finding it empty, she walked around the apartment in puzzlement, "Where did she go? Was she kidnapped? Oh no!" Tomoyo, despite her headache, started dashing around the house looking for her best friend.

"Sakura!"

XXX

Sakura felt half-dead. With a splitting headache, a dry throat and a hazy sight, she felt very tired. Having arrived home with Tomoyo at three in the morning, she was not in the right mind to come to work. Yet she did it.

"Why did you come to work today," Syaoran asked for the fifth time, not having received a respond from the tired girl.

"Work, what else?" she snapped, then immediately regretting it, she added in a gentler tone, "Where are you taking me anyway?" Her question was answered when Syaoran drove down a very familiar looking road, stopping right before the three-storey building. "How… how did you know I live here?"

Syaoran sighed tiredly, "We went through your particulars and resume plenty of times, didn't we? This kind of stuff gets into my head easily." Syaoran then pondered to himself whether he was lying or not. He barely remembered where all his ex-girlfriends stayed, yet he took the liberty to remember this girl's one.

Then looking at the girl who was still stoning on the seat, he got out the car, heading to the passenger's seat, and like a gentleman, opened the door for the lady. "Please get out."

Sakura stumbled out of the car and snorted, "How chivalrous. And to think that you were-" Sakura's own words were cut off with her yelp. "What do you think you're doing?"

Wordlessly, Syaoran kept the girl in his arms as he walked up the stairs to the third-storey. Sakura, being too tired to protest any further, lay in his arms trying to figure out what kind of a man her boss really was.

XXX

"Sakura? Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo was still searching the apartment for her friend. Then, as if suddenly realizing that her friend was not in the apartment, she grabbed her keys and dashed towards the door. "Sakura, I'm coming!" Tomoyo shouted loudly and swung the door open only to see a male's hand up mid-way, getting ready to knock the door.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura's apartment, is it not?" the guy asked. Tomoyo nodded dumbly. "Well, is there anywhere I can put her?" Syaoran asked, gesturing with his head to the girl in his arms. Tomoyo opened the door wider and pointed to the couch in the living room.

Once Syaoran ensured that the already asleep girl was safely on the couch, he turned around only to face a faintly stunned raven-haired girl. After a few moments of awkward silence, Syaoran broke the ice. "She shouldn't have come to work." Tomoyo's mouth opened slightly but no sound came out.

Syaoran being the one to get down to business and straight to point, said, "I think I should be heading back now. Tell her I don't want a half-drunk secretary at work." Syaoran headed straight to the door. "Thank you and have a nice day." The door clicked shut.

Tomoyo stood speechless.

XXX

"You didn't tell me your boss was so hot!" Tomoyo screamed.

Sakura stared at her friend, long and hard. Then, unable to control herself, she broke into raucous laughter, clutching her stomach as the tears rolled off the edges of her eyes. "Li Syaoran? Hot?! Hahahahahaha!"

Tomoyo frowned at her maniacal friend. "That's not funny, Sakura. He is hot, and you know it."

On the surface, Sakura was all smiles, trying to act nonchalantly about his obvious hotness. If she was any other ordinary girl, she would have giggled along with her girl friends and gossiped about the possible six-pack beneath those neat Armani suits. But she wasn't an ordinary girl. And no way was she going to publicly declare her boss hot.

To her, he was arrogant, a mood-swinger, a perfectionist, a good-looking guy, hot…

Okay stop. Sakura ordered her mind. This was getting out of hand.

XXX

Two days later, a fresh looking Sakura bounced into the office, greeting and smiling at everyone along the way. When she reached her office however, her smile vanished.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" His voice was smooth, his sarcasm hidden professionally behind his smile.

"Yes, very." Sakura couldn't say anymore. Although she was feeling absolutely fine the day before, she didn't want to go to work and face him. Not when he had just carried her to her home, and especially not when a little voice in her head declared him 'hot'. "In fact," Sakura declared indignantly, "Tomoyo and I went shopping and I especially enjoyed the spa. Oh, plus the Ben and Jerry's ice-cream I had."

"That's very nice to know," Syaoran remarked, this time his sarcasm was peeking out. "Anything else I need to be aware of?"

Sakura paused to think for awhile before shaking her head. "I think that was it. Why? Did you miss me?" Sakura nearly slapped herself when the words left her mouth. Then to hide her embarrassment she quickly added, "Must have been difficult without my immaculately typed-out timetables."

Syaoran closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in and out as calmly as possible. "Yes, indeed. It has been difficult. Now, if you don't mind, I'll like that stack," he said and pointed behind her, "to be done by today."

Sakura whipped her head around and immediately cried out, "You've got to be kidding me!" Then remembering her resolutions, she muttered, "Fine, fine. I wouldn't dream of leaving this office till that stack gets done." Then even more softly, she mumbled, "Happy?"

Syaoran smiled widely although he couldn't understand why her rebellious streak was coming on and off. "Excellent."

XXX

When the clock struck ten at night, Sakura was still furiously typing numbers into the computer. Every now and then, her eyes would squint at the screen before turning back to the papers again and frowning. She hadn't eaten at all today, save for the few biscuits she grabbed during breaks.

"Now, where did I go wrong?"

XXX

Syaoran Li was not a happy man. Having left the office three hours ago, he found himself taking the familiar ride up the elevator towards his office. All the efforts attributed to the fact that he left something at his desk.

"I can't believe my stupidity," he muttered to himself as he locked his office door and headed off. As he passed by his secretary's door, he noticed the light was on. Quietly turning the knob, he opened the door by a crack. "This girl is even more stupid than I thought." Sighing, he pushed open the door and walked in.

To his surprise, Sakura didn't even sense his presence. She seemed too engrossed in the dancing numbers on her screen. Out of the blue, she jumped up, punching her fist in the air, shouting, "I did it! I found the mistake!" Laughing to herself, she happily clicked save and prepared to start on her next task.

"Do you hate going home that much?" Syaoran spoke up, making Sakura jump in fright.

When she realised who it was, her face changed color as she pouted angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Syaoran said and with that, he grabbed her handbag and headed for the exit. "Let's go."

XXX

"Is it your custom to drag girls around like that?" Sakura asked with a tired frown on her face. She was trying not to look greedy. The food in front of her was so tempting… So… delicious.

Syaoran sighed tiredly. "Are you going to eat that or not? Or am I going to have to make you pay for it seeing as you enjoy wasting food." Sakura wanted to strangle him for such a pathetic threat. Then in attempt to cover up her grumbling stomach, she said loudly, "Fine, fine. I'll eat it. Not because I can't afford it but because I feel for the poor hungry people in the world."

Sakura was ashamed with herself. Why couldn't she face facts and show the world who she really was? As she stuffed the expensive delicacy into her mouth, she realised how she missed living a lifestyle of the rich with a tinge of fame. Her last good restaurant meal was with her mother and step-dad, when they were celebrating her birthday. It was a cold birthday, no colourful decorations, no 'Happy Birthday' banners. Just a meager-looking plate of seafood (which she scorned) and which cost the sum of fifteen people eating at a fast-food outlet.

Okay, so maybe she didn't really miss her old lifestyle. She was happy being in her new life. With great friends, a decent-paying job, a roof over her head, food on the table, and her hot boss.

Yup, Kinomoto Sakura was living it good.

XXX

* * *

Thank you for reading up to this point .

As for my other incomple fics, I am hoping to pick up the pace again. Sorry!


End file.
